This invention relates in general to splints. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for an orthopedic splint for use in the field by military personnel, emergency medical first-responders, athletic trainers, and the like.
Many splinting devices are available for use by military personnel, athletic trainers, emergency medical first-responders and the like to splint, immobilize, and/or stabilize various orthopedic injuries.
One known splint is a vacuum splint, such as described at: http://www.ambulancemodification.com/splints.html (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The vacuum splint includes fabric filled with small foam beads. When air is pumped out of the splint, it retains rigidity. To use the vacuum splint, the fabric is wrapped around the injured limb, and air is pumped out of the splint. The vacuum splint comes in several sizes, each designed for a specific limb. Multiple splints may need to be carried to treat different limbs. The vacuum splint has a hand pump to pump out the air in the splint. This pumping requires time the operator in the field may not have. The vacuum splint does not work if the splint is punctured. The vacuum splint may also require extended time to remove after it has been applied.
Another known splint is the traction splint, such as described at: http://www.ambulancemodification.com/splints.html (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The traction splint is a device that may be used to immobilize a leg, while allowing traction to be applied in the event of a femur fracture. Although the traction splint may be folded in half, it is large and relatively heavy, and may be difficult for an operator can carry. The traction splint is specifically configured to splint legs. Traction is only indicated in mid-bone femur fractures, and is contraindicated for fractures tibia or fibula. Without an X-ray of the injured leg, the traction splint may be improperly applied.
A further known splint is the air splint, such a described at: http://www.ambulancemodification.com/splints.html (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The air splint is a device that is placed over the fractured limb and inflated, in order to immobilize the limb. Each size of air splint is made for a specific limb. Although relatively light and portable, inflating the air splint is time consuming and may require more time than the operator has available. The air splint will not inflate if punctured, such as if shot, rendering the air splint non-functional. The air splint does not allow further treatment of injuries (such as bleeding), and must be completely removed if further aid is necessary. The air splint may not function properly work if bulky bandages are applied to the limb, as it may not fit over the bandages.
An additional known splint is an SAM® splint, manufactured by SAM Medical Products of Wilsonville, Oreg. and described at: http://sammedical.com/sam_splint.html (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The SAM® splint is a long piece of aluminum covered in foam. It is malleable allowing for several shapes and angles to be formed to make splints for different areas of the body. The SAM® splint is easy to bend, but does not offer much rigidity. Due to its size, it is not useful for larger fractures such those found in the leg (other than the ankle) and is most useful for wrist and ankle injuries. This splint is useful, but only for very specific parts of the body, under very specific conditions.
Another known splint is the Optimum Traction Device (O.T.D.) manufactured by Emergency Produce and Research of Kent, Ohio and described at: http://www.epandr.com/products/traction/otd.php (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The O.T.D. is a very small and portable device useful to apply traction to a broken femur. While small and easy to carry, the O.T.D. is not a splint. This device does not offer any immobilization of the limb. It only applies traction. It is also very difficult to place on the patient.
A further known splint is the ladder splint as shown at: http://www.mlalintl.com/images/kramer_wire.jpg (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The ladder splint is a wire ladder that can be cut and bent to a size required to splint the fractured limb. The ladder splint is kept unbent in order to be functional when the operator, such as a medic, attempts to use it. When the ladder splint is bent before application, it can be difficult for the operator/medic to form the splint in to the correct shape. The ladder splint also has to be cut and formed which requires time that the operator/medic may not have available. Also, because the ladder splint is easy to bend, it is a less than ideal splint.
An additional splint is the military medic wrap around splint as shown at: http://www.recycledgoods.com/images/s_p—11174—1.jpg (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The military medic wrap around splint is a splint that wraps around the limb, thereby immobilizing it. This splint comes in several pieces that may be connected together in different ways to splint several different types of fractures. This splint is relatively large and comes in a package the size of a rifle case. It is bulky, heavy, difficult to assemble, and requires a relatively long period of time to assemble and to fit on the patient.
Another splint is the Oregon spine splint as shown at: http://www.frontmed.co.nz/Modules/ArticleList/ThumbnailOnTheFly.aspx?w=300&h=250&ImageId=765 (accessed Sep. 28, 2012). The Oregon spine splint is a device that is placed on victims of vehicle accidents, so they can be safely removed from the vehicle without further spine injury. This splint is large, and its use is limited to vehicle accident victims.
Additionally, the U.S. Army is known to use a field-expedient splint. The U.S. Army's field-expedient splint is a device that military organizations, such as the Joint Special Operations Medical Training Center (JSOMTC) teaches its student to make in an austere or field environment. The field-expedient splint is typically made from tape, such as duct tape, and flat pieces of wood. The field-expedient splint is secured to the patient by cravats or whatever other material is readily available to include strips of a Soldier's uniform, rope, or tourniquets. The field-expedient splint folds and rolls to become more compact, however it takes a long time to make, making it imperfect in emergency situations. The length and width of the device varies with the Soldier who builds it.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for an orthopedic field splint that addresses the issues discussed above.